


The Hunters (Side Chapters)

by Starfire072302



Series: The Hunters Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crossover, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, I doubt many people will read this lol, Kissing, Magic, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Or actual chapters with the SPN characters, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Reader is a BAMF, References to Supernatural (TV), Romance, Side Story, Spooky, This is set in the same universe as The Hunters, This will be total madness, extra chapters, possibly, possibly on the latter, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire072302/pseuds/Starfire072302
Summary: Extra stories and chapters from my main story "The Hunters."This collection of works will include ideas I myself have come up with or some that my readers suggested I write which didn't fit well with the main storyline. There will be one-shots and short multi-chapter stories written here.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Series: The Hunters Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682896
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Foreign (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This, as the summary suggests, is a place for me to put side-stories and extra chapters that don't fit into the main plot of The Hunters. 
> 
> Thank you WickedKitKat for giving me something to write with regarding this side-story. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Chapter/Story summary:
> 
> When Sam and Dean Winchester have a run-in with a terrifyingly powerful Onryo, and after their searches for information prove fruitless, Bobby helps them send for the aid of hunters in Japan. Katsuki and (Y/N), at each other's throats after a hunt gone south, are sent on the mission as punishment by Aizawa, who threatens them with suspension if they don't shape up by the time they're back. Now the two partners are in a foreign country with a whole new set of monsters. It's a matter of if they can bury the hatchet to work together, and it's another matter entirely if Katsuki can stop arguing with the eldest of the Winchester brothers long enough to take out the terrible thing they were sent to hunt. 
> 
> And for (Y/N), it's a matter of if she can keep her feelings for her partner in check.
> 
> (Pray for this story I have no idea what I'm doing)

You and Katsuki had been arguing for a week, and it was fairly obvious to you that it was getting on pretty much everyone's nerves. 

It was all because of a hunt gone slightly south, where there had been an infestation of creepers. People were in trouble, you acted rashly, and in your haste to rescue a girl in a torn seifuku, you'd gotten separated from Katsuki. You and the girl, as well as many other people, had gotten out alive and fairly uninjured, but because of Katsuki's past, he was more livid with you than you think you'd ever seen him. He yelled at you for the entire car ride home, and because you never seem to be able to keep your mouth shut around him, you argued back, and it made it even worse.

You'd been exchanging insults between steely silences, and you refused to talk until one of you apologized. And you already had, as soon as you saw him after you found your way from the house, blood running down your face from a small cut above your eyebrow, your gun almost empty. 

You knew why he was mad, you understood why he was mad, a girl he'd tried to save had died, and you'd seen the visions. It was horrifying to relive, and you still had nightmares about that girl's face, waking up sobbing and screaming. You knew why that scared him as much as it did, and you really didn't think he overreacted, because it _was_ your fault you got separated, and you _were_ reckless, you couldn't deny that. 

But you killed six creepers on your own, both with your hexes and with your bullets, and even though Katsuki's anger was justified, you were getting more and more tired of him treating you like you couldn't fight when you very clearly could. 

That promise, as nice as it was for him to have that kind of devotion towards you, was beginning to get a little suffocating. However, you knew he would never break it, and you'd really never ask him to. But as soon as you asked for space, he went back to treating you like you were incapable (even if he denied thinking that of you), and that, quite frankly, pissed you off beyond measure. The argument had been ongoing, and more than once you'd had to be separated by one of the bystanders, usually Kirishima or Iida. 

Now, there was _this._

You were both sitting in Aizawa's office, per his request. He was clearly angry with you from the cold way he studied your faces, and from the terribly bitter aura surrounding him, the intensity of it burning the back of your tongue. 

"I take it you two _know_ why I called you here?"

"No," Katsuki snapped, and Aizawa flared his eyes. 

"Oh, yes you do. Try again."

You cleared your throat. "We... We've been arguing."

Aizawa smiled, but there was no mirth behind the expression. "Bingo, give the girl a prize. You two have been arguing about something as simple as getting separated during a hunt for a week. A _week._ And you need to stop before I suspend both your asses. Sure, (L/N) acted recklessly, and All Might had a talk with her about that, and undoubtedly, so did you, Bakugou. But it's both of your faults that you've kept this going for this long. Drop it."

You didn't want to anger Aizawa more than he was already angered, but you needed to speak. 

"Bakugou keeps treating me like I'm incapable. I know what happened back there was reckless, and that I should have been more careful, and that he's mad because of what happened before he started hunting, but I've been doing this for enough time that I'm able to defeat six goddamn creepers on my own without his help. He won't let me have any room to move when we're in the field."

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right. Bakugou, (L/N) is a capable hunter, even if she's still fairly new. Uraraka and Hado tell me many times how strong her magic is, so I'm sure you can give her some breathing room. Now, I have a case for you in-"

Katsuki stood up abruptly, face creased with fury. "She gets herself hurt, she runs off on her own, she's reckless, even if she isn't powerless. You weren't on that hunt or any of our other hunts. You don't know what you're talking about."

Aizawa raised his eyebrows. "Bakugou Katsuki, do _not_ speak to your superior like that unless you're trying to get yourself suspended. And fine, I'll just give this case to Midoriya and Uraraka. They've been requesting a job."

Katsuki's expression was dangerous. "Don't you _dare_ give that case to fucking Deku, or I swear I'll-"

"You didn't let me finish," Aizawa said calmly, ignoring Katsuki's vulgar language, "I was going to discuss your punishment. Don't worry, I'm not suspending you. Plus Ultra sent us this case after aid was requested for a dangerous Onryo in America which the American hunters don't know how to take care of. I was going to assign this to Hado, Amajiki, and Togata, but I'm sure they won't mind if I give it to you. You go on that trip together, and if you're still fighting when you come back, I'll suspend you until you stop."

You furrowed your eyebrows. "Why not suspend us now instead of going to all that trouble."

"Because frankly, nobody wants to deal with all this shouting anymore. Think of this as your 'get-along-trip.' Go pack your things, you leave this evening, at four. Your flight is at five forty-five. I'd suggest packing as soon as you leave this room. Yaoyorozu will be driving you to the airport. A man by the name of Bobby Singer will be picking you up from the airport when you arrive in Pierre, South Dakota. This Onryo has killed twelve people. Get to the bottom of this. Dismissed."

"Hold on, neither of us speak good English," Katsuki said, and you shook your head. 

"I do," you said, "I'm rusty though."

"Good. Mr. Singer speaks Japanese if that'll help the language barrier. Now _dismissed._ "

* * *

The next half of the day was utter hell. You didn't know if you packed too much, but as you hauled your luggage from Yaoyorozu's car and onto the sidewalk in front of the Tokyo Narita Airport, it certainly felt like a lot. You'd packed basic necessities in your carryon bag, such as books, a portable charger (you weren't sure if the plane had chargers onboard, but it was better safe than sorry), a blanket, some warm socks, and your headphones. You knew you'd have to buy food after you'd gone through security, so you hadn't brought any. 

After this was said and done and you'd said your goodbyes, you had to wait in a short line in the small convenience store with a chatty woman who had a Kansai accent almost too heavy for you to understand, and then you lost Katsuki for a minute after you went the wrong direction from the gate. You got an earful for that. 

You were put in first-class since UA and Plus Ultra were paying for the trip, and Katsuki was sat beside you, which you were less than pleased with. You barely talked while the flight was in the air, which was going to stop in Denver, Colorado, then continue to Pierre, which was another eleven hours away. You used the onboard wifi to put some white noise on to help you sleep, and after about an hour of getting comfortable once the flight was in the air, you finally did fall asleep.

The only time you interacted with him memorably on the flight was when you woke up after three hours, and as you tried to move past your dozing partner, you tripped over his outstretched legs, sending you into his lap.

You turned a shade that would make a cherry jealous as you extracted yourself from the compromising position and made your way down the aisle to find the bathroom as if nothing had happened. Katsuki didn't say a word when you got back, simply moving his legs aside to allow you easier access to your seat. Even while the view of the Pacific Ocean was beautiful from your spot by the window, you had to admit things would be easier if you'd gotten the aisle seat like Katsuki had. But if he were in your aforementioned situation, you wouldn't want him to fall on you instead of vice versa. He was undoubtedly heavier than you, and you knew something like that would hurt. The current seating situation was the lesser of two evils.

Then, there was the time when Katsuki fell asleep, and his head fell on your shoulder. You pushed him off as gently as possible, but he just fell back moments later, so you left him where he was. You soon fell asleep. 

The bump on the runway woke you up, and you struggled to pick up your bags as the passengers started getting off a few minutes later. It was light outside, and you rubbed your eyes, still feeling like you should be asleep. Your clock on your phone read 12:00 PM; your phone's clock had changed with the time zones. 

You were in Denver. It was snowing outside, very lightly.

You struggled to get your luggage from the carryon compartment, and Katsuki simply did it for you wordlessly, scowling deeply at you when you thanked him.

There were American flags everywhere, flying on more poles than you thought was necessary. 

There was a sudden explosion of English, spoken and written on signs, mixed with Japanese spoken by your passengers on the last flight and various other people around. There was also Japanese text underneath the English on the signs, as well as Korean and Chinese. But there were also signs where there was only English, which was a little overwhelming to you. You could read them, but you weren't sure is you'd pronounce it right. 

"Can you read all this?" Katsuki asked, and you pushed aside your anger towards him. 

"Yeah, more or less. I'm relying on the Japanese text for words I don't understand, but I can get by. Can you read it?"

"Some of it. I didn't receive the fancy-ass tutoring and lessons you did, so you've probably got more experience."

You avoided making a jab about how he was admitting you could do something on your own. You didn't want to start an argument in the middle of a crowded airport. You smiled wanly instead. 

You bought cookies at a booth that was selling them after you went to the money exchange and got American dollars to use. You'd been given a lot of Yen, and you got less money than you expected, but one Yen was smaller than one dollar by a lot, so you suppose you shouldn't have been surprised. 

You crunched on your cookie while you waited in the terminal that would take you to Pierre, and suddenly a young blonde woman sat down beside you. She was toned and tan like a surfer, dressed in a light purple down jacket, jeans, and fuzzy boots. You yourself were wearing a sweater and jeans, paired with your combat boots which you usually wore for hunting. You'd packed a few other pairs, but these ones were just the most comfortable and versatile shoes you had. 

"It's cold out today." The woman said after a few minutes. 

The abrupt language switch surprised you, and you smiled at her tightly. "I have not been outside yet."

"Oh, yeah it's like, thirty degrees today."

This alarmed you for the brief second that you thought of this temperature in Celsius, but then you realized she was referring to Fahrenheit. 

"Oh. It is cold back in Japan, too," you said. 

"You're Japanese?"

You nodded. "We both are."

"What brings you to the states?"

You thought for a few seconds, wondering how you were supposed to answer this question. "Business trip," you said finally.

"Business trip?" Katsuki asked in Japanese, and you glared at him.

"What else was I supposed to say? We're here to hunt a vengeful ghost?"

"Fuck off," Katsuki sneered.

You raised your eyebrows. "Fine, can you give a better excuse?"

"You could've said vacation, y'know. We're not exactly dressed for a business trip."

"That would just be awkward."

"Fucking why?"

You swallowed your annoyance to avoid snapping at him. "Because that would make it seem like we're a couple."

Katsuki's eyes widened, and he looked away abruptly. You were almost sure he was blushing. 

You glanced back at the woman, who looked utterly lost. You smiled at her. 

"What type of business, may I ask? I'm visiting family in Pierre."

You exchanged a nervous glance with Katsuki. 

"The fuck am I supposed to say?" You asked him, and he thought for a moment. 

"Fuck if I know. Do you know any television programs where there was something you could use?"

_Time to bullshit this._

"We are attending an international convention."

"Oh? What for?"

The only thing you could think of was how the characters from The Office had gone to a convention for paper, but you also thought of how the characters from Brooklyn Nine-Nine had gone to a police convention, and unfortunately for you, these two things mixed as you tried to think of the right thing to say, and you ended up saying; "the paper police."

Katsuki facepalmed. 

The woman laughed awkwardly. "What?"

_Fuck._

"We're attending a convention for paper. And... the Police will be there."

"Shut the fuck up," Katsuki hissed in clipped Japanese. 

"Help," you replied.

No matter how hard you thought about it, you knew you couldn't recover from 'the paper police.'

"No, I'm not saying it right," you said, in English. 

"Do you not know the word for it?" The woman questioned.

_Oh no, I do. I just don't know what convention would require us to fly in from Japan._

You lied, through your teeth.

"No, not really."

"Oh, that's okay. Learning a new language is hard. When did you start learning English?"

"When I was six."

"Oh."

The silence got awkward. You checked the ticket on your phone to see when it took off next. It had been delayed a few hours because of snow, so you'd just have to wait. 

You let yourself nap for a while, the fatigue from long-distance travel taking a toll on you. You woke on and off, getting up to use the bathroom or buy some food for you and Katsuki, who were both famished after eating convenience store snacks and in-flight food for the last ten hours. You both inhaled a burger, and the size of them was a large surprise compared to the portions in Japan, no pun intended. You could barely eat your fries once you were finished. 

The next flight was only roughly an hour and a half, so you'd arrive in Pierre at about four o'clock central time. 

You were jolted out of your doze when the call for boarding was announced, and you and Katsuki were once again, seated together in first class. You fell asleep almost immediately when the plane took off again, and Katsuki wasn't far after you. Your internal clock was messed up from travel, and you knew it would take a few days for it to mend itself, possibly a week because of the number of time zones you'd crossed through.

You could tell from how Katsuki slept alongside you that he was feeling the same way.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon when you woke up next, your doze interrupted by the captain announcing that the plane had begun its descent. 

"What time is it?" Katsuki slurred, arching his back to stretch. 

You told him, and he groaned. "Doesn't that mean it's fucking two in the morning back in Japan?"

You nodded. 

He helped you get your luggage down as you moved sluggishly from the cabin and into the terminal of the Pierre Regional Airport.

"Baggage claim," you said simply, following the signs, which were mostly in English, and you were glad they were simple words so they were easier to understand. 

As you waited at the curving conveyor belts for your bags, you heard a man's voice.

"Is that them?"

"Could be, but you've asked that about everyone."

"I think it's them, boys."

You turned to the direction of the voices as Katsuki heaved his bag down from the belt, followed by yours a few seconds later. 

There were three men looking in your direction, and they began to approach when you noticed them. Two of them were younger, maybe in their mid to late twenties, and for the shorter man, possibly early thirties. The third man was middle-aged. 

The tallest, and by tall you mean probably around the 6'5" range, had shaggy brown hair and a clean-shaven, thin square-jawed face. He was handsome, broad-shouldered and muscular. He was wearing a grey plaid shirt with a brown overcoat, as well as jeans and a pair of hiking boots. 

The next man was slightly shorter, even if he was still taller than both you and Katsuki. He was broad and muscular, his face shaded lightly with stubble. His hair was cropped close and groomed, and you noticed it was dark blonde. His face was also dotted with freckles, and his eyes were shockingly green. He was also handsome. He was dressed in a plain army green t-shirt and a brown leather jacket over it, as well as jeans and black hiking boots. 

The third man was about the same height as the second one, but he was rounder while still staying well built. He had graying hair and a beard, and a blue trucker's hat on his head. He was wearing a red t-shirt as well as jeans and boots and a brown canvas jacket. 

"Are you Bakugou and (L/N)?" He asked you in Japanese, and you nodded. 

"Yes, that's us. You are?"

"Bobby Singer. The taller one is Sam, the shorter one is Dean. They're brothers."

"Konnichiwa," Dean said, and you glanced at him, smiling.

"Hello," you said in English.

You shook their hands, and Katsuki followed suit. 

Dean offered you a friendly smile, and you felt your face flush. 

Bobby was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Out of curiosity, how old are you two?"

"I'm nineteen and she's eighteen," Katsuki said. 

Dean glanced from your face to Bobby's.

"What did you ask them?"

"Their ages. They're young, eighteen and nineteen."

"Hey, what're your names? I never heard them."

You paused. "Bakugou and (L/N)."

"Dean-" Sam started as his brother started to speak again, but Dean cut him off.

"We usually go by first names in this country."

"Oh my god, Dean."

You laughed awkwardly. "I know, I forgot. I'm (Y/N) and he's Katsuki."

"I'm just trying to help," Dean hissed. 

You smiled tightly. "It's fine."

"Can we leave?" Katsuki said in clipped Japanese, "I don't feel like I'm supposed to be awake right now. And I fucking value my sleep."

Bobby looked mildly surprised by Katsuki's coarse language, but you just looked weary. "He always talks like that," you reasoned. 

"We should leave," Bobby said in English so Sam and Dean could understand, "we'll help you with your bags."

Before you could protest, each brother took a bag. You hurried after them to match their long strides as they began to walk. 

"You good, kid? You look like you're gonna fall over," Dean said, concern on his face. 

You sighed. "Jet lag. I'm just tired."

"Oh, and about that," Bobby piped up, "the last remaining guest room is a double bed. Sam and Dean are sleeping in the twin room."

_Shit._

"Can't they switch with us?" Katsuki grumbled, and Dean shook his head.

"We always end up arguing about who kicked who, so I think this is the best for everyone."

"Best for who, you?!" Katsuki snapped, surprising Dean, "I don't wanna share a bed with her."

That stung. "You asshat. Just do what Bobby suggested and sleep in the bed with me. Let's not inconvenience people."

"Oi, this is an inconvenience to me!" He shouted in angry Japanese, and you glared. 

"You're being a fucking idiot, Katsuki. If this is about that argument, drop it. I'm mad, too, but our jobs come first."

"Argument?" Bobby asked, and you nodded, explaining what had happened as quickly as you could. 

You hurriedly zipped your coat as you stepped outside, the cold air nipping at your skin. 

"Cold," you said, and Katsuki made a noise of agreement, putting the gloves in his pockets on.

"So are you guys a couple, or-"

"No," you said quickly, cutting Dean off. You heard Sam sigh heavily. Dean paused at the sight of your flushed face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

You sighed. "It's fine. You probably didn't hear my answer to Bobby's question because it was in Japanese, but Katsuki and I have been arguing after a hunt gone wrong. I was reckless, even if I came out of it fine."

"What were you hunting?"

You thought for a moment. "In English, they would be called creepers. They've got huge eyes and look like skinny black dogs with barbed tails and spindly legs."

"Heard of em," said Bobby, "never hunted em. They're native to Eastern Asia, but I know a fella from LA who ran into a pack of em in '97."

"Were you able to bring your gear?" Sam asked, and Katsuki shrugged. 

"As much as we could get on the plane," he said, "we could only safely and legally bring so many of our guns."

Dean grinned. "Guns won't be a problem, I assure you."

You approached a black muscle car, the paint clean and pristine. You weren't good with car makes and models, so you didn't know anything more than that it looked cool as hell. 

After your luggage was loaded into the back of the car, and Katsuki squeezed into the back with Bobby. He sat on the leftmost side, Katsuki sat in the middle, and you sat beside him. It was a bit of a squeeze, and even if you tried to suck in your stomach, you couldn't avoid being halfway pressed up against Katsuki.

You didn't even put in your earbuds before you fell asleep to a classic rock song played on a low volume, Dean's voice softly singing along.

This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Underneath The Tree (One-shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to write a fluffy Christmas special, so here we are. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Note: I blasted Christmas music while I wrote this.

"Wake up. Wake up! Come on, (Y/N), it's time to get up!"

Your bedroom lights were on, and Nejire was standing beside the bed, hands on your shoulders, a massive grin on her face.

You groaned. "...Time? What... What time is it, Nejire?"

"It's like eight in the morning. But you know what day it is, right? Don't tell me you forgot!"

_It isn't my birthday, is it? No, I'm not that stupid. I wouldn't forget something like that. I hype myself up for weeks. Wait..._

Your eyes snapped open, and you bolted into a sitting position, knocking Nejire back onto the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Christmas."

"Yay, yay! You got it! Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

You hurried from the bed, and in your rush, your legs got tangled in the sheets, sending you toppling forward. Nejire caught you with a quick charm, and you blushed sheepishly as you stood up.

"Cutie," she said affectionately, "let's get downstairs, almost everyone is there!"

You grabbed a Santa hat from your dresser, tugging it on your head as you ran after Nejire out of the room. She reached back to grab your hand, lacing your fingers with hers. The two of you almost fell down the stairs, but magic really comes in handy for two witches in a rush. A few belly laughs and shield spells later, you found your way to the living room where the Christmas tree glittered with colored lights and your friends gathered around. 

Some of them looked half-awake; as if they'd been forcibly dragged from their beds by eager friends to see what the morning brought for them.

Ochako and Midoriya were snuggled close, a blanket from Ochako's bed wrapped around them. 

"(Y/N)!" Ochako called, "here, we saved you a seat!"

You sat down beside her while Nejire sat down by your feet. 

Katsuki was sitting next to you, a mug of coffee in his hand. His hair was even messier than usual.

"Merry Christmas," you said, smiling, and he scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Mina emerged from behind the tree with an armful of presents, pine needles in her hair. There was a Santa hat perched precariously on her head.

"Alright, I think I've gathered one for everyone! There are a lot of gifts to go around, so open the one here and then I'll find some more!"

You smiled, thanking Mina when she passed you a large package wrapped in silver paper. It was so pretty you almost didn't want to open it.

_To: (Y/N)_

_From: Yaoyorozu Momo_

You let a grin spread across your face as you tore open the wrapping.

It was a pair of expensive designer leather boots. They were about knee height with fold-over tops. Your breath caught in your throat. 

"Yaoyorozu! These are awesome!"

You saw her blush, hiding behind the package she was holding. 

"I thought they'd look good on you. I hope you'll wear them. If you don't like them, I can get you-"

You shook your head. "No, they're great! I just said they were awesome!"

She smiled. "Okay. Then I'm glad."

The next gift was from Mina, and the vibrantly purple and pink packaging contained a collection of cutely shaped bath bombs, as well as some adorable hair accessories and lip glosses. 

" _A self-care package,_ " read the card. 

Ochako's gift was in a large bag. It contained three new spell books, some translation guides and dictionaries, tarot cards, crystals, dried herbs, as well as a guide on how to make symbols and charms for daily use and protection. There was also a teddy bear and a blanket softer than anything you'd ever owned. 

Nejire's gift was several things. There was a large package wrapped in red paper, but there were also several smaller packages taped to the sides. They all contained cute enamel pins and pairs of earrings. The large one had a sweater in it. It was fuzzy and white with a heart-shaped keyhole in the chest. It was well-made, too. 

_Knock him dead, gorgeous!_

_-Nejire_

You couldn't help smiling. 

Midoriya got you a bunch of what looked like handmade guides on monsters and ghosts, which you knew you'd use. He looked bashful when you thanked him. 

Mineta also got you a gift, and you were initially hesitant to open it. You were pleasantly surprised to find that it was just a nice perfume instead of something not safe for a working environment. 

Toru knitted you a nice pastel blue sweater, which you knew you'd wear many times when out hunting. Iida got you a nice leather messenger bag, and when you opened it, it was full of books he was sure you'd like. You got a shoulder holster from Shinsou, as well as a kit for gun cleaning. Kirishima got you a large stuffed dog shaped like a marshmallow which you knew you'd need to put on your bed. Tsuyu got you a pair of green mittens that folded back to turn into gloves, as well as several pairs of fluffy socks. 

Aizawa also got you a card, but you were pretty sure he gave those to everybody. 

Then, there was a gift from Katsuki.

It was small, big enough to fit in your palm. You carefully opened the wrapping paper to reveal a velvet box. Inside was a necklace. It was a small silver skull hanging on a dainty silver chain. There was a delicate silver rose on the side of the skull's forehead. 

It was very him.

It made you smile.

A little cliché, but you'd take it.

"It's beautiful," you said, and you watched as Katsuki glanced in your direction, then looked away with what you could have sworn was a blush.

You carefully removed the necklace from the box, clasping it around your neck. You pulled Katsuki into a side hug which he gave little resistance to. 

"Don't- Don't get sappy, okay? Merry Christmas, you fucking idiot."

"(Y/N)!" Ochako called, and you turned.

"Thank you! I love this!"

You'd gotten her a kindle. It was a little expensive, but after everything she'd done for you, she deserved the best. 

"You're welcome!" You said, unable to hide your grin. 

You took the box from under the tree that you were sure was the one you'd wrapped the night before, then handed it to Katsuki.

"The fuck is this?"

You glared. "Open it and find out, ass clown. It's a Christmas gift, from me."

He tore away the paper, taking a moment to read the card you wrote, placing it off to the side.

It was a new scarf. 

You'd knitted it, which explained why some of the work was sloppy. You worked with Toru until you had a presentable product, which meant a lot of unraveling and a lot of Toru fixing your mistakes. She must have touched it up a bit before you'd wrapped it without your knowledge because it looked better than when you'd last seen it. It was a pattern of orange, black and green, the orange and black large squares separated by a strip of green between them.

You looked at your hands. 

"It's a scarf-"

"I know, I'm not blind."

You sighed. "I made it. Well, Toru helped me, but I... I knitted it."

"Thank you."

His words surprised you. He didn't usually express gratitude, so you felt a flush of pride rush through you. 

"Y-you're welcome."

When you hugged him that time, he returned it.

"Merry Christmas," you muttered into his shoulder.

"And a happy fucking new year," you heard him grunt, and you smiled.

"Let's make it a good one."

And it would be, as long as you were with him. You knew this was an absolute fact.

And you wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I love you all! I hope everyone reading this gets everything they want under the tree!
> 
> Happy Holidays! <3
> 
> ~Starry


End file.
